


师爷是个问题青年。【金东】

by ABigail_Yang_1117



Category: Love - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigail_Yang_1117/pseuds/ABigail_Yang_1117





	师爷是个问题青年。【金东】

【本文纯属虚构圈地自萌请勿上升真人】  
大型ooc预警！  
一发完。  
私设如山，不喜勿喷！

 

鞠躬下台，谢金前脚下台后脚就扯开了自己的衣领，低声骂了一句“操，太热了……”

斯斯文文的谢金很少爆粗口，但是今天不知为何那一句脏话就脱口而出了。

李鹤东跟在他的身后，手更快，此时大褂已经脱掉了。

主持人打过招呼之后也匆匆离开了后台。

眼看后台就没外人了，李鹤东不假思索的脱掉了已经和汗黏在一起的水裤。

恰好这时谢金转过身来，正正的就对上了仅着内裤大大咧咧坐在沙发上的人。

李鹤东大褂下的皮肤很白，配上他日渐柔软的腰身，活像着穿着内裤的牛奶团子。

谢金目不转睛的盯着嘴上却说“你要干嘛，衣服穿上……”

李鹤东漫不经心的说“有什么的，我身上你有什么地方没看过一样，再说了又没有别人”

确实，这个男人身上的每一处自己都了如指掌。

他知道男人的后颈和腰窝最敏感，只需要稍微调戏人就会乱了呼吸。

他知道男人喜欢自己坐着和自己接吻，因为人不喜欢仰着头吻他。

他知道男人的乳头很娇嫩，有着和年龄不相符的粉红色，情到浓时随着人的呼吸上下起伏十分诱人。

他知道男人的前列腺在中指进入穴口的两个半指节处。

他知道男人喜欢后入，不仅因为爽，更因为不用看自己的脸……

最后这一点李鹤东没有说过，是谢金自己猜的……

可是现在这具自己熟悉的身体上，却带着自己陌生的痕迹，嫣红的吻痕，十分的新鲜，留下的时间不会超过24小时，但是他已经一周没有碰过李鹤东了……

虽然只有寥寥两三颗，却似针尖刺痛了谢金的眼睛，他闭了闭眼睛，皱着眉，但他什么也没说，因为他没资格说什么，他，谢金，算什么，连炮友都算不上，只是人家想要换换口味时的玩物罢了，自己喜欢又能怎么样，爱又能怎么样，不过是一厢情愿……

不知为何谢金想到了他们之间的第一次，那天他喝了酒虽然不多，但做够壮他这个怂人的胆了，他把送他回家的李鹤东个强上了，谢金不知道自己是这么做到的，也许是因为李鹤东根本没有怎么反抗。

他本来已经做好了等李鹤东恢复之后暴打他一顿，甚至裂穴的准备，但是李鹤东在醒了来之后只是推开了他，扶着腰一个人去了浴室清理，谢金懵逼了，他不明白这人是个什么意思，第二天上班时也没有任何的不同，台下和他谈笑风生，台上嫌弃的推开自己，如果不是他走路的姿势有些别扭，谢金真的以为那只是自己的一场春梦。

有了第一次就会有第二次，所以在那天李鹤东主动把他推到床上的时候谢金心花怒放，他以为他的“小东东”接受他了所以那天格外的卖力气，可是不论床上如何媚态百出，如何的抵死缠绵，下了床那个人就仿佛一切都不记得了。

李鹤东是个直男谢金知道，可他谢金也不是弯的，他只是遇到了他的“小东东”从那天起谢金把所有的爱恋赋予了那个人，其实之前谢金也没奢望李鹤东对他有除朋友以外的感情，他只希望他的“小东东”一生一世无忧无虑，他把那份爱慕小心翼翼的藏到心底，直到他们滚上来一张床上，拥有了人的身体以后，谢金开始变得贪婪，他渴望得到人心，希望做爱时李鹤东的心能和自己一起跳动，而不是类似动物交配的动作，只是对原始快感的追求。

李鹤东张了一张招桃花的脸，男男女女的追求者无数，李鹤东也总是对他们保持着友好的距离，但这个友好距离在谢金的眼里愈发的刺眼。

看着谢金皱起的眉头，李鹤东不知道人是怎么了，但谢金凝眉沉思的样子是真的诱人，他勾起了嘴角……

李鹤东一步一步的向眼不见为净的谢金走了过去，赤脚踩在水泥地上发出的声音刺激着谢金的耳膜……

不出所料李鹤东火热的身体贴了上来，“谢爷，怎么了，不舒服吗？要不要我帮你松快松快”在这方面李鹤东从不掩饰自己。

可是白天看到的李鹤东和别的女人并肩谈笑的样子始终是自己心头的一根刺，再这样下去始终害人害己，于是谢金猛地咬牙，把心一横用力的推开了李鹤东。

这回轮到李鹤东皱眉了。

“东子，我们……裂了吧……”沉默了一阵之后谢金如是说。

见李鹤东没有回话，谢金咽了一口口水继续说“我们这样下去也不是办法，你还年轻始终只要结婚生子，我在你身边还碍眼，我会去找大哥把事儿说清楚，所有过错我一力承担，你要是实在不想看到我，我就辞职……”

还没等谢金说完李鹤东的一声暴喝打断了他

“谢金！你他妈混蛋！”自己的衣领被人一把抓住。

谢金终于睁开了眼睛，平静的看着暴跳如雷的李鹤东，“没事儿的，你现在业务这么好，我走了，你还可以在找人配……”

“啪！”响亮的一巴掌，扇到了谢金的脸上，直接把谢金给打懵了。

“谢金！你他妈想得美！上了劳资就想跑吗？去你妈的结婚生子！你丫就是不想负责任！”李鹤东此刻像是一只炸了毛的猫，伸着爪子呲着牙，一副要把人吃了似的样子。

“怎么就是我不负责了！你又不喜欢我！我负哪门子的责任！”谢金也不是泥作的任人揉捏，这一巴掌算是把谢金脾气扇出来了，仗着自己比人高出的近20公分的身高，欺身低头怒吼。

李鹤东额角的青筋暴起一跳一跳的，攥着谢金衣领的手又紧了几分强迫人低下头，“谁说我不喜欢你了！我不喜欢你我他妈心甘情愿被你压了这么多次！你把我当成什么人了！”

“那……那……你这身上的……哪来的……”李鹤东怒吼一样的表白，把谢金给震慑住了，瞬间刚刚的气势土崩瓦解。

李鹤东强忍下了打死谢金的冲动，偏过了头露出来那几个红痕“你给劳资看清楚这是什么！”谢金眯了眯眼睛又凑近了几分才看清楚那一个个嫣红的下面是凸起的小包包，好像是蚊子咬的包……

“那今天早上你陪着逛街的那个女人呢？你微信里的那些桃花呢……你……”说着也不抬头就把脸埋在了李鹤东的肩窝处，李鹤东算是咂摸过来味儿了，这个大个子吃醋了。

李鹤东松开了手但还是语气不善“谢金你去配一副新眼镜好不好，今天我是陪我嫂子去给我侄子买东西去了。我手机的密码你不是知道吗？你打开看看，除了你那还有桃花！”

“那你为什么不说你喜欢我~~”说道此处谢金的言语已经带着几分撒娇的味道了。

“我们社会人不在乎那腻腻歪歪那一套”李鹤东社（奶）会（乎乎）的说。

“那你为什么在床上的时候你老是背对我呢~”谢金已经完全把人圈在了怀里，问出来自己最在乎的问题。

“不是你之前说的吗？你说……你……喜欢这个……这个姿势吗？而且.....而且很深.....很爽......”李鹤东的耳尖已经通红了。

李鹤东扭了扭被谢金控制的死死的身子，说“怎么着，爷，还有没有什么想问的，一次说清楚了，省得以后跟我这儿耍脾气。”即使东哥是被压的那一个也要有气势！

“有，最后一个，小东东做我男朋友好不好？”

“好啊！”  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
二队第二天底角双双请假了，

理由嘛~

不知道，

队长说要请假谁敢问。

为什么克克克克业业的金东二人要请假呢？

谢爷说他需要时间养好脸上那一道巴掌印。

东哥说他的腰要好好保养了。


End file.
